Pemberley Park - The Twelfth Days of Christmas
by GeorginaYoungEllis
Summary: Where Mansfield Park and Pride and Prejudice Meet, and Continue Lizzy and Darcy have been happily married for a year, and family and friends are gathering at Pemberley for the Twelve Days of Christmas, including the notorious brother and sister from Austen's Mansfield Park, Henry and Mary Crawford. Every day of the twelve brings new surprises, some shocking, some wonderful. Romant
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here is a Christmas Story that I hope you enjoy! Though it is available on Amazon in its completed form, I will also eventually get it all posted here, but probably not before the Twelfth Day of Christmas which is Jan. 5th. You know, busy holiday times! Have fun with Lizzy, Darcy, and the gang!

The First Day of Christmas - December 25th

Lizzy and her husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy, walked together upon the lane which led from the parish chapel to Pemberley. They held hands, but had not said more than a few words since leaving the church. The sky was too dizzyingly blue, the light too dazzling on this Christmas morning to leave one with anything of particular relevance to remark upon. All Lizzy could do was to soak in the chilly, bright day, and admire the twisted bare tops of the trees, interspersed with the deep green of the firs that dotted the landscape, the rolling, tawny hills, the distant forests, and the shimmering lake situated in a small valley before the house. The view of Pemberley, one of the grandest mansions in England, did not detract from the nature which surrounded it, but only managed to enhance it. She sighed with delight, and Fitzwilliam brought her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it, smiling as he looked into her eyes. Those eyes of his! The darkness of them sometimes seemed fathomless. She could live forever in his gaze.

They were walking several steps in front of Mr. Bennet, Lizzy's father, her little sister, Kitty, and Mr. Darcy's sister, Georgiana, who all seemed to be as awed and silenced by the beauty of the day as Lizzy, as did the handful of servants from the household who had gone too, and followed along behind.

The quiet and the beauty of the day led Lizzy to reflect. It had been the best year of her life. No, to say it was the best year was understating it considerably. This first year as Mrs. Darcy, living at Pemberley with her dearest love and his darling sister had been the kind of existence Lizzy did even know could be had in this world. To be loved, completely and utterly, one might even say worshipped, by a man who was good and handsome, kind and passionate, to lie in his arms at night, and to see him smiling at her across the breakfast table in the morning was like a wonderful dream from which, sometimes, Lizzy feared she might awaken.

Just after their wedding last Christmas-tide, they had gone on a honeymoon to Tuscany, Rome, and Venice, which had occupied the first two months of their married life, and a glorious two months it had been. After they had settled in at Pemberley, another several weeks had been taken up with her and her husband going through the mansion room by room to decide what, if any, changes the new mistress might have in mind for furnishings, upholstery, and the like. Lizzy had been abashed at the thought of changing anything in the noble manse, for Mr. Darcy had kept it up to date, while maintaining the essence of what the ancestors who had gone before him had contributed. It was more Lizzy humoring him than the other way around, opting for a new sofa here, a different painting hung there, just so he would feel like she was putting her touch on her new home. But really, why interfere with perfection?

During this time, she had exchanged letters with her father, more than once inviting him, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet to come, but he had always declined, much to her secret relief. He had said that the newlyweds needed time to themselves before being intruded upon by family. She had appreciated his sensitivity immensely, and told him she would comply with his wishes.

At the end of the first four months of Lizzy and Fitzwilliam's marriage, Jane, her eldest sister, and her husband Charles Bingley, who had married at the same time, in a double ceremony in fact, had settled in Derbyshire themselves, some thirty miles away Once their presence was established, there was then a month of the Darcy family visiting the Bingleys at their lovely manor house, and after that, another month of Jane and Charles visiting Pemberley. Jane was already quite pregnant at that point, and three months ago, the darling child had been born. The Darcys had gone to see the baby then, and now anticipated Jane, Charles, and little Jonathan arriving within the week well ahead of the Twelfth Night festivities.

Yes, in celebration of their first year together, Mr. Darcy and Lizzy had decided to throw a party for Twelfth Night, come the eve of Epiphany, January fifth. They had invited their extended family and closest friends to join them. The only damper on the enjoyment of having Lizzy's family there was her mother, who always seemed to have some criticism of the servants, or some unwanted advice. This morning, Mrs. Bennet had feigned a headache to avoid going to church, but once Lizzy and the rest arrived back at Pemberley, they found Mrs. Bennet in the breakfast room, sipping her coffee and partaking of the delights the cook had provided.

"Good morning, Mama," Lizzy said to her as she entered the room with the rest of the party, having divested themselves of their outwear in the vestibule. "Is your headache better?"

"Oh, much," Mrs. Bennet replied. "Though it was quite horrid earlier. How was church?"

Everyone seated themselves at the table and began to select from among the tempting dishes that awaited them to fortify themselves until the big Christmas dinner later in the day.

"Very nice. I am sorry you missed it," Lizzy replied.

"Your cheeks are flushed, Lizzy. Are you feeling well? Maybe you have caught my ailment."

"No, Mother, they are simply flushed from my walking in the cool air," Lizzy replied. "You know me; when have I ever been ill?"

"It's true, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet said, leaning over confidentially toward her son-in-law as he took his seat. "She is as healthy as a horse; always has been."

Lizzy did not much appreciate the comparison. Fitzwilliam winked at her as a servant poured his tea.

"Hmm," Mrs. Bennet went on. "Maybe you're expecting, Lizzy? Could it be? Many ladies in that condition are often flushed."

Now Lizzy's face flamed in earnest. "Mother," she whispered. "That is not a topic for breakfast conversation, please."

Darcy looked at her and lifted his eyebrows. Lizzy knew he had been hoping for such an eventuality. Lizzy gently shook her head at him and smiled. He smiled back, perhaps a bit forlornly, and applied himself to his tea.

"Well, my goodness," Mrs. Bennet continued, "your sister Jane already has one, and Mary is expecting in a month. She is your younger sister and already ahead of you! Charlotte Lucas, excuse me, Charlotte Collins," she said with a certain amount of disgust, "has already been once blessed, something I never hear the end of from Lady Lucas. 'Tis just you and poor Lydia that are still without issue."

Lizzy glanced across the table at her husband, whose brows knit together at the mention of Lydia's name. It was a subject that was never broached in their household.

"Mrs. Bennet, that is quite enough," said Mr. Bennet with finality. Lizzy gazed at her father thankfully.

"But," the woman began again.

He held his hand up, then turned to Mr. Darcy, "Fitzwilliam…"

Lizzy knew that her father took pleasure in calling his son-in-law by his first name. Mr. Darcy had insisted upon it. In the two weeks her father had been at Pemberley, the two of them had become fast friends, and spent much time out riding about the grounds, hunting wild fowl.

Mr. Darcy looked at him with interest, pleased, Lizzy was sure, to be spared any further comments from her mother.

"Do we hunt today?" Mr. Bennet inquired of his host.

"If you desire it, sir," Mr. Darcy replied. "My gamekeeper spotted a brace of partridges in the eastern forest."

"Hah! Maybe we'll find one in a pear tree! It is the first day of Christmas after all." He laughed heartily at his joke.

Lizzy smiled at him. To her husband, she said, "My love, do not forget that after breakfast, we are to finish delivering the gifts to the tenants that we did not get to yesterday."

"Of course," Mr. Darcy replied to her. He then turned to her father. "Mr. Bennet, I am not sure we will have time for both, as it gets dark so early. Will you forgive me? Perhaps you would like to go on our rounds with us instead."

"Yes! Yes!" he cried. "That would be great fun."

"Oh, may I go?!" Kitty inquired.

She and Georgiana had not accompanied Lizzy and Darcy the day before because it had been too cold, but today was milder.

"Certainly," said Mr. Darcy, laughing. "We are already dressed for the cool weather."

Georgiana and Kitty smiled at each other. They had grown quite friendly in the time that Kitty had been there.

"Well, I hope you will all have a lovely time," said Mrs. Bennet, sounding like she didn't mean it at all. "I will just stay here and make the best of it."

Lizzy sighed. Would she have to stay home and keep her mother company? She so longed to go out again into the wintry world.

Just then Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, entered the breakfast room. "Excuse me sir," she said quietly to Mr. Darcy, "I find myself needing advice as to how best to fit up the rooms for Colonel and Mrs. Fitzwilliam arriving tomorrow. She being so greatly with child, I want to make sure she has every comfort at hand. I am sorry to interrupt you at your meal, but I thought I would get it done this morning, now that we are back from church. While you are all out, I will have some time to attend to it." Was that a wink she sent Lizzy's way?

"Oh, I will be happy to advise you!" Mrs. Bennet cried out. "Mary is my child and I am sure I know best what she will like and what she will need."

Lizzy flinched at her mother's rudeness.

"Of course," Mrs. Reynolds cried. "I would not have it otherwise."

"Well, then," Lizzy said. "It is all settled. Mama, you will advise Mrs. Reynolds as to the setting up of Mary's rooms while we are out. I so much appreciate your helping her."

Mr. Darcy and Lizzy smiled at each other. Mrs. Reynolds not only knew everything that was happening in the house at all times, but also how to attend to every guest's needs, and anticipated those of her master and mistress before they even knew themselves what they were.

"Well, what is a mother-in-law for if not to help keep her daughter's household straight?" Mrs. Bennet said with importance, and Lizzy inwardly laughed at the thought that Mrs. Bennet could make even the tiniest improvement in the perfection with which Mrs. Reynolds ran Pemberley, and had for years, dating back to the time that Mr. Darcy's parents had raised their family there.

The rest of the group still at the table soon dispersed to ready themselves for another outing. As Lizzy made her way through Pemberley and up to her rooms, she inhaled the sweet and spicy scent of the pine boughs with which the servants had decorated banisters and doorways. She wished Pemberley could always be adorned so. Bringing the out-of-doors inside made the already gorgeous mansion even more special.

Soon the group gathered in front of the house and arranged themselves in the wagon. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet helped Kitty and Georgiana onto the bench seat in the back, which was covered with cushions for their comfort, and tucked the many warm blankets that had been provided around them. Then Mr. Darcy helped his wife to get settled on the front seat, with Mr. Bennet next to her on one side, after which he climbed into the driver's seat, and took up the reins. The back of the wagon had already been packed with hams, turkeys, Christmas puddings, fruitcakes, bushels of wheat flour, trinkets for the children, bottles of spiced wine, barrels of ale, and bags of imported oranges, all to be dispersed among the tenant farmers who resided upon Mr. Darcy's land. It was a special treat to ride in the rustic wagon, as opposed to a carriage, with two strong farm horses pulling the load. The outing had an air of adventure about it. The cook had supplied the party with a flagon of hot cider to help keep them warm, and soon they were off, riding along the lane through the crisp winter air. The sky was still blue and clear, the mild winter sun adding to their cheer. They sang Christmas songs as they went, led by Georgiana, whose main focus in life was music. Lizzy admired the strong baritone voice of her husband, and the warm tenor of her father, to which she added her clear alto. Georgiana and Kitty both sang in high sweet soprano tones, and together, their ensemble was complete.

One by one they stopped at the charming farmhouses, smoke from yule logs rising high out of the chimneys. At each house, the gifts were heartily received, and Lizzy could see how gratified the people were that the master of the estate was delivering them himself. As Mr. Darcy stopped in front each house, the farmer came running out, his wife and children watching and grinning from the door, and Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet hopped down from their seats, handing the farmer the huge parcels of food and treats. The farmer, in turn, passed them to the older children who would run them into the house. Lizzy laughed with delight to see everyone so happy and excited.

When they finally arrived home, it was after three o'clock and the party was famished. Today they were to partake of an afternoon feast, as was the tradition on Christmas. Mrs. Reynolds met them at the door to tell them it was ready, and they were to proceed to the dining hall, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. They all bustled through the house together, but stopped short when they spotted a handsome young gentleman standing in the door of the dining room awaiting them, just under a sprig of mistletoe.

"Frederick!" Georgiana cried out, running to meet her fiancé.

He held out his hands to her, and she placed hers in them modestly.

"I think I am owed more than a squeeze of the hands," Frederick said glancing up at the mistletoe.

Georgiana blushed and looked back at her brother, who nodded, smiling. Georgiana placed a chaste kiss on her fiancé's cheek, while everyone laughed.

"Nice to see you, my boy," said Mr. Darcy, going forward to shake his hand. "I see you managed to get away from your family festivities."

"Not much in the way of festivities," Frederick, whose family lived in a very fine manor house ten miles from Pemberley, replied. "Mother and Father were snoozing by the fire, and my brothers and sisters were playing childish games." He shook his head with good humor.

He was the eldest of a fairly large family of children, and would soon come into a great deal of money, inheriting a no less modest home of his own when he turned twenty-one, the only thing he and Georgiana were waiting for in order to be wed.

"I told them," Frederick went on, "I had been invited to Pemberley for the twelve days of Christmas, and they did not object."

"Good," Lizzy declared. "We are so happy you could accept our invitation. We could not celebrate without you."

Georgiana smiled at Lizzy and her brother, then went on to introduce Kitty. The group took their seats at the table, joined by Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Reynolds had decorated the table festively, and all the traditional dishes of the season were there: meat pies, roast venison and a roasted goose, buttery mashed squash, roasted turnips and Brussel sprouts, breads and buns, and so much more; and, awaiting their delight on the sideboard, the Christmas pudding.

Lizzy, as usual, marveled at the skill of the cook, and Mrs. Reynolds' ability to make a feast like this come together with the utmost elegance. And while all the usual servants stood in attendance at the table, Lizzy knew their own feast would come after, downstairs in the kitchen, when they would be excused from their duties for the rest of the day.

"What a delightful table!" Mrs. Bennet cried. "I daresay it is even better than my own."

Lizzy knew it was far superior to her mother's modest attempts at refinement. After all, there was hardly a table in the realm, short of that of the nobility, that could hold a candle to Pemberley's.

"Although," Mrs. Bennet went on, "I would have prepared an orange sauce for the goose, instead of the fig, and I would have made sure there was a fish pie along with the pork, pheasant, and mutton pies. There is nothing I adore like a fish pie."

"We will make sure to supply you with one in the coming days," Mr. Darcy replied calmly, though her mother's behavior fairly boiled Lizzy's blood. Was there no end to her rudeness?

"Mother," Lizzy said to change the subject. "Did you hear from your brother, Mr. Gardiner? Will he and my aunt be able to come as we had hoped?"

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Bennet. "I am afraid not. The children all have their traditional Christmas grippe. Oh, if only my brother's wife were a more attentive mother!"

There was no finer mother that existed, in Lizzy's opinion, than her Aunt Gardiner, and she only hoped that if, nay, when, she had her own children, she would be half as effective. Aunt Gardiner's four children were well-loved, well-behaved, and already, at their young ages, well educated.

"Now, if only you would produce a grandchild for me, Lizzy…"

But Mr. Bennet cut her off. "Well, what a pity the Gardiners won't be here for they are certainly great favorites of mine. Who else is to join our delightful party during the coming days, Lizzy?"

Lizzy took a deep breath. "Well, of course Jane, Charles, and baby Jonathan; Mary and Richard, and Mr. and Mrs. Collins, that is all."

"Ugh, that horrible Mr. Collins!" Mrs. Bennet began, but Kitty cut her off.

"And do not forget the Crawfords!" Kitty exclaimed. "You did send a note to Aunt Gardiner telling her to pass the invitation on like I asked you to, did you not, Lizzy? Oh, please tell me you did not forget?"

"No, no, I did not forget," Lizzy said, though, in reality, she had forgotten that she had invited them through her Aunt Gardiner, and now realized she had forgotten to tell her husband about it too.

"Oh, good," Kitty sighed. "You will love them, I know it!"

"Who is this, Lizzy?" Mr. Darcy asked brows raised.

"Their names are Henry and Mary Crawford," Kitty interjected. "They are brother and sister. They are so elegant and so very diverting. I met them in London when I was there visiting Aunt and Uncle Gardiner this fall. When I mentioned that my sister was the mistress of Pemberley, they said they had heard of it and had been dying to see it. I said I was sure you wouldn't mind if they joined us for our yuletide celebrations. When we arrived two weeks ago, I asked Lizzy if she might invite them."

Lizzy looked at her husband, alarmed. He did not like to entertain people he did not know. However, he merely replied, "Any friends of yours, Kitty, are friends of ours. You say they are good people?"

"The finest. And they come from a very good family. Oh, there is no one more stylish and clever than Miss Crawford; and Mr. Crawford, well, Mr. Crawford is…charming," she finished with another sigh.

Lizzy and Mr. Darcy looked at each other, eyebrows raised. So Kitty had finally met a young man she might consider a beau. At the age of nearly nineteen, it was time for her to be around some good society outside of her immediate family.

"We shall welcome them then," said Mr. Darcy. "When are they to arrive?"

"Do you know, Lizzy?" Kitty asked.

"I recall that I told Aunt Gardiner to tell them they should arrive between the twenty-sixth and the first, so we should expect them any day," said Lizzy. "I will be sure to have their rooms readied," she added.

"They sound wonderful!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "Kitty, what a delightful addition they will be to our party!"

Lizzy saw her father roll his eyes. She only hoped this brother and sister were as amiable as Kitty said they were. And yet, if they were friends of her Aunt and Uncle Gardiners, they must be suitable.

Suddenly, Markles, the butler, entered the room. "Colonel and Mrs. Fitzwilliam have arrived," he announced, and behind them came Mary, proceeded by the fullness of her state, and supported under one arm by her husband. Everyone jumped up to greet them as extra places were arranged at the table by the scurrying servants, and the Christmas dinner descended into a cacophony of exclamations, queries, and laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Day of Christmas - December 26th

The day began with Lizzy and Mr. Darcy assembling the servants and presenting them with gifts and bonuses. This was Lizzy's first time to be assisting Mr. Darcy with this particular pleasure, and the number of servants in all their forms were lined up in the great hall in order of their household status: Markles and Mrs. Reynolds, who were of equal footing, Mrs. Stewart, the cook, and all the other cooks who assisted her; ladies' maids, valets, footmen, chambermaids, kitchen maids, scullery maids; and the outdoor staff such as the coachmen, the stablemaster, the gamekeeper, grooms, gardeners, messengers and more. The steward, Mr. King, who helped Mr. Darcy with the running of the estate, had consulted with Mr. Darcy as to the amount of each bonus, and had prepared them for this occasion, but it was Mrs. Reynolds who had helped Lizzy decide on the various gifts for all the servants, and then had them wrapped and readied for her to present (though Lizzy had selected Mrs. Reynold's gift personally the last time she and Mr. Darcy had been in London and had it prepared by the shopkeeper there). The servants would all open them later, but it was a delight to see their faces as they received each item.

This activity took up most of the morning. Then, early that afternoon, two young visitors arrived at the doors of Pemberley. Kitty greeted them with great enthusiasm, she and her friend Mary Crawford kissing each other on the cheek, while she and Henry Crawford exchanged a bow and a curtsey. Her maid and his valet stood back near the door. Lizzy had been waiting as Markles the had answered the door and her sister had welcomed her friends, and now Kitty introduced them to her older sister.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy," Kitty said with great formality, "I am pleased to introduce you to my dear friend Miss Mary Crawford." The two women curtseyed.

"You are most welcome in our home, Miss Crawford," Lizzy said.

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. Thank you so much for having me and my brother during the holidays. We are most honored."

She was obviously a well-mannered young woman. Lizzy judged her to be around twenty-three and wondered why such a pretty, refined girl was not yet married. Kitty had told Lizzy that Mary had twenty thousand pounds of her own so it wasn't because of a lack of money.

"And this is Mr. Henry Crawford," Kitty said, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Mr. Crawford bowed deeply before Lizzy. "Madam," he said, "the pleasure is mine."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Crawford. I hope you will both feel at home here at Pemberley."

Mr. Crawford stood straight and looked about the impressive entryway with its soaring ceilings, chandelier, and marble floors. "I am both awed and delighted to make myself acquainted with your prodigious home. Its reputation is well known, yet all description falls short. It is, indeed, magnificent."

"Thank you, Mr. Crawford." There was no denying it or pretending his words weren't true. Lizzy was awed by Pemberley every day and was sure there were still parts of it she hadn't even yet discovered. "You will have to forgive my husband not being here to greet you," Lizzy continued. "He is out hunting with my father. My sister-in-law, Miss Darcy, is at her pianoforte…" The beautiful tones of a Beethoven sonata issued from within the depths of the building, "and her fiancé, Mr. Frederick Beaumont is also hunting with the men, which includes my sister Mary's husband, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"It sounds like there are many people for us to keep track of," Mr. Crawford said with a laugh.

Mr. Crawford was not what you would call handsome. He was not tall of stature, and his physique was slight. His hair was very black, while his sister's was a deep, rich chestnut. They both had dark brown eyes, but she had certainly won the greater share of the family's beauty, with long lashes that practically swept her cheeks when she lowered her lids, a light golden complexion, and lips and cheeks pink with health. The color of Miss Crawford's eyes and hair were quite similar to Lizzy's, in fact, though Lizzy's own skin was paler, a complexion that Mr. Darcy often likened to an English rose. Mr. Crawford's skin, on the other hand, could almost be called sallow, but he had a bright smile and an intelligent expression which made his face pleasant to look at.

"And my mother is here," Lizzy continued. "My sister's family comes tomorrow, and some friends of ours will be here from Kent soon as well. We will be a merry group for certain."

"That is just what I like," said Miss Crawford. "There is nothing like bustle and activity. A house full of people, everyone going here and there, conversation, walks, music, and games…it is just what the holidays should be!"

"I quite agree with you, Miss Crawford," Lizzy declared. "Why are you not spending the holidays with your family?"

Miss Crawford's eyes grew solemn. "Sadly, we are mostly what is left of our family. My parents passed away when we were young, and we were raised by my uncle, an admiral." A sour expression flitted over her face for just a moment. "He is gone now. We do have an aunt and uncle in London whom we sometimes see..." Here, her voice trailed off.

"How nice," Lizzy said, at a loss over what else to say.

"Though when we leave here, we shall probably go to Bath," Miss Crawford continued.

"I hope you will not leave before my parents and I do!" Kitty jumped in.

Miss Crawford smiled, and Mr. Crawford said, "We are at your disposal."

Just then Mrs. Reynolds walked up to the small party still hovering in the entryway, and introductions were made to her. "Please," the housekeeper said, "won't you follow me? I shall show you to your apartments." To the maid and valet, she said, "come with me now, and then you shall know where to have the luggage delivered. And Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Fitzwilliam is asking for you. She is in the back parlor."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds."

She nodded, and the visitors went with her, Miss Crawford squeezing Kitty's hand as she passed, and Mr. Crawford grinning at her broadly.

"Oh thank you, Lizzy," Kitty said to her sister after the others were out of earshot. "I am so happy to have the Crawfords here with us for the festivities."

Lizzy looked fondly at her little sister. "Am I wrong or do you have special…feelings…for Mr. Crawford?"

Her sister's face turned crimson.

"You don't have to say another word, Kitty; your face tells me all."

"I am not sure he feels the same way about me," Kitty said, gazing at the ground.

"Why do you say that?" Lizzy asked gently.

"Well, I haven't a fortune to bring to the match, and he's nearly ten years older than I."

Lizzy took Kitty's hand. "That matters not, Kitty, where there's real affection."

"Oh, Lizzy, I feel a real, true affection for him. He is all that I could want in a…." She hesitated.

"A husband?" Lizzy ventured.

"Yes," Kitty responded quietly.

"What is his fortune?" Lizzy inquired. One might as well know the realities of the situation.

"I do not know for sure, but I heard Miss Crawford implying he has something like four thousand a year."

Lizzy nodded. It was not an astounding amount, but would certainly make a comfortable life for Kitty, even with the little she could bring to the match. Lizzy knew her little sister didn't care about riches and finery. From Lizzy's own perspective, and that of Mr. Darcy's she was certain, what mattered most was that Henry Crawford was a good man, of sound moral character. What Miss Crawford had said about their family wasn't much to go on. Lizzy would write to her aunt to see what more she knew about them.

But first, she headed toward one of the smaller, less formal parlors, where Mrs. Reynolds had said she would find Mary. Lizzy discovered her there reclining on a sofa, covered with a quilt, her feet up, a cool cloth on her head, a cheery fire burning in the fireplace, and a variety of healthful morsels upon a nearby table that the cook must have supplied her with: sliced apples and pears, a plate of cheeses, some savory biscuits, and tea. Mary had a book propped on her stomach, but one arm fell loosely to her side, her eyes were closed, her spectacles askew, and she emitted a light snore. A lantern burned on another table just to the left of her head.

Lizzy did not want to disturb her slumber, but when she quietly turned to go, a floorboard creaked and Mary awoke. "Lizzy?" she murmured.

Lizzy turned back to her and pulled a chair near. "Yes, my love. How are you feeling?"

"Oh Lizzy," she uttered, straightening her spectacles and picking up a biscuit from the plate. "I am nothing more than a bundle of aches and pains. If only this child would come, but I am yet a month away."

"I was not sure of your traveling, so far along in your time. Was it wise?"

"The doctor said that since the distance is short, and I am still a ways off from my delivery, it would not be such a bad thing to do, and I so longed to see you, Mother, Father, and Kitty while they were here. I am hoping to entice Mother to stay until the baby is born and beyond, and help me for a while."

"I am sure she would love nothing more than that," Lizzy replied, while inwardly wondering how much help her mother would actually be. Mary, and Richard, Colonel Fitzwilliam's Christian name, lived only ten miles away, making for a happy convergence of the three sisters, Lizzy, Jane, and Mary, who saw each other often. However, Mary and Richard were not as wealthy as her two older sisters and their husbands, and though certainly employed servants, did not have as many hands at their disposal. Besides, Mary was determined to raise the child "naturally," as she'd said, which apparently meant suckling the child herself, and not relying on wet nurse or nanny. Lizzy admired her for it but wondered how long the determination would last. She could see that Jane's one child, Jonathan, was already a handful at three months, and Jane relied on all the help she could get. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. Your excellent Mrs. Reynolds has supplied me with everything I need and more."

"Would you like me to read to you?" Lizzy asked, indicating the book.

"Oh, no. It is nothing but a collection of sermons. It would not be to your taste. Neither is it to Richard's," she added with a laugh.

"What does he prefer?"

"Novels, would you believe it? A military man reading novels?"

"I see no harm in it," replied Lizzy. "I love a good novel so much more than true histories, which is what Mr. Darcy prefers."

"Yes, that does seem as though it would suit him."

"I encourage you to pick up a novel," Lizzy went on. "It would do you good to have some lightness in your life."

"Ah, Richard provides that," Mary said with a smile, closing her eyes dreamily. "He makes me laugh all the time." She opened her eyes again. "He has such a bright outlook on life; he often draws me from the pensive moods which you know I can fall into."

Just then the sound of footsteps and voices echoed through the mansion. Finally, the door to the parlor opened and Mr. Darcy and Richard entered.

"We were told we would find you here," Richard said. He went to Mary and took her hand. She curled her feet up, and he sat in the now vacant spot on the sofa.

Mr. Darcy went to Lizzy and kissed her on the forehead, then took a chair near her.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" Richard inquired of Mary.

"The usual," she replied with a smile. Richard wrapped his arms around her knees, and they cuddled together as best they could, given Mary's bulk.

Lizzy thought they looked like two turtledoves.

"And you, my love?" Lizzy asked her husband, "how was the hunting? Where is Father?"

"The hunting was excellent!" Richard responded before Mr. Darcy had a chance. "Pheasants, partridges, and grouse a-plenty!"

"Your father went to clean up," Mr. Darcy said. "He was most pleased with his kills. Our Mr. Beaumont is quite the shot as well. A capital day's hunting if I do say so."

"I'm so glad to hear it," Lizzy declared. "We've had some excitement of our own. Kitty's friends, the Crawfords have arrived, and very charming they are, just as she described them. I believe they will add nicely to our little party here."

"A little party that is growing every day," said Mr. Darcy with half a grin.

Lizzy hoped he didn't mind too much. He did prefer his peace and quiet after all.

"And Mary," Mr. Darcy said to her, "have you had a chance to rest up after your journey yesterday?"

"Oh, I've had quite the delicious nap," Mary replied. "And look how well the cook has provided for me. Please join me. I've certainly had my fill."

The men took to the food eagerly. It did Lizzy's heart good to see their little family group joined together, and she found herself slightly regretting she had planned such a large gathering for these twelve days of Christmas. She had to agree with her husband; the Darcys, the Fitzwilliams, the Bingleys, and Frederick would have made a sufficiently festive party. Then, she chastised herself for being selfish. How could she not want to spend Christmas with her parents? And if Kitty wanted friends of her own to join her while she was here, how could she have denied her? However, then she remembered that Charlotte and Mr. Collins would be joining them, too, within the week, and she sighed. She would always be glad for Charlotte's company. After all, they had been best friends nearly all their lives. Yet Mr. Collins was a boor of the first degree, and she did not look forward to having to put up with him for the time he would be at Pemberley. At least there were enough people gathered in the house that he might be distracted and leave her be—although, she had a feeling that he and Mrs. Bennet would likely not be able to get through their visit without a disagreement of some sort. Lizzy's mother loathed the man. He was a cousin of Mr. Bennet's who would inherit the Bennet home of Longbourn when her father one day passed away. Lizzy could hardly blame her mother for resenting Mr. Collins though it was certainly not his fault.

After dinner, during which the Crawfords were introduced to everyone, they all gathered in the main parlor for games. The first to be suggested, by Miss Crawford, was blind man's bluff. First, the women would play, then the men. Mr. Darcy at first declined, but, as there were only three young men available, besides himself, he was finally persuaded to participate. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, and Mary, of course, would watch.

Lizzy offered a silk scarf for the blindfold, and Mrs. Reynolds supplied straws from a broom, which each player selected. Kitty chose the shortest one, so Lizzy tied the blindfold around her sister's eyes, while she, Miss Crawford, and Georgiana tried to stay silent while moving away from Kitty's outstretched arms. It was impossible for the ladies to keep from laughing, which made Kitty's task all the easier. The men goaded her on, calling out to her to turn left or right or reach here or there. Once she caught hold of someone, she had to identify them by feel alone. "'Tis Miss Crawford!" she cried, and, sure enough, it was. Miss Crawford then had the blindfold tied around her eyes and tried to catch one of the others. Georgiana was soon tagged, and her identity guessed. One more round left Lizzy still uncaught and so she was declared the winner.

The men's game was more hilarious still. Lizzy thought she'd never seen anything so funny as her normally reserved husband lurching around the room after Richard, Fredrick, and Mr. Crawford, and having a difficult time catching any of them, as the men were all so quick and spry. Finally, it was Mr. Crawford who was declared the winner, causing Kitty to clap and cheer for him a bit too enthusiastically.

Lizzy then suggested they move into the card room. Cribbage was suggested and agreed upon, and a lively hour was spent with the group of eleven divided into three tables, betting modestly in good-natured competition.

"It seems to me," Miss Crawford said to Lizzy, who was seated at the table with her, "that we have quite enough musicians in the room to supply us with some music if we wanted to dance. And we have the right number of ladies to gentleman if Mrs. Fitzwilliam sits out, which I assume she will."

Lizzy glanced over at Mary who continued to nod off as the others kept on with their game around her.

"The problem is," said Lizzy, "that if Georgiana or I play, that will take one woman out of the dancing, leaving Mary as the logical choice as musician. However, I am afraid she is looking rather sleepy."

"I would gladly offer my services as musician," said Miss Crawford, "but I play the harp, not the pianoforte. Additionally, that would take me out as a dancer. Surely we can offer Mrs. Fitzwilliam a cup of tea and rouse her sufficiently to play."

Lizzy thought this was a bit unthoughtful of Mary's condition; however, her sister did like to show off her musical skills, and would probably rally herself if needed. Lizzy called to a nearby servant to ask that the furniture in the parlor be moved from the center again, for the ballroom would be too large, then went to tap Mary on the shoulder.

She jolted to attention. "I'm awake, I'm awake," she cried, as everyone laughed.

"My darling," Lizzy said to her. "It has been suggested that we dance. Are you too tired to play for us? We will not impose upon you for long."

"Play? Oh, no, I am never too tired to play," Mary replied, sitting up and blinking her eyes.

The party moved back to the parlor, where Mary took her seat at the pianoforte. At a private, and impromptu dance like this, even Mr. and Mrs. Bennet could be persuaded to take to the floor, and so the couples partnered off. Mr. Crawford asked Kitty to be his partner for the first set, while Richard danced with Miss Crawford. Lizzy was in the arms of her husband, the finest dancer she had ever known, in spite of the protests he had made early in their acquaintance about not much enjoying the activity. Georgiana partnered with Frederick, and thus the group of dancers was complete.

Mary struck up an Irish Air, and the couples flew through the steps. Lizzy was altogether thrilled. Nothing suited her quite like dancing, and she and Mr. Darcy had not had many opportunities since their marriage, other than for the few weeks they spent in London, where they had attended some society balls.

The assembly did not feel compelled to adhere to the convention of "sets," and so changed partners for the next dance: Lizzy with Richard, Georgiana with Mr. Crawford, Miss Crawford with Frederick, and Kitty with Mr. Darcy. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet declared themselves too winded to carry on, and went to sit and watch the others.

Mary next gave them a slower piece, and so Lizzy had an opportunity to observe the others as she danced, and to talk to Richard, who had become a dear friend.

"We must not tire Mary out," she said to him. "Perhaps one or two more songs and then we must let her retire."

"I agree," Richard replied. "She is being quite intrepid by supplying us with music for our enjoyment."

Lizzy had danced with Richard before, on earlier occasions, and found him quite the adept partner. She glanced at Georgiana and Mr. Crawford. He was engaging her in conversation as well, though Lizzy couldn't hear what they were saying. Miss Crawford was most animated with Frederick, who was beaming at whatever she was saying to him. Though he was thoroughly devoted to Georgiana, Lizzy was sure he had to be gratified at being the partner of such a lovely young woman, who Lizzy could see, was also a most lithe dancer. Kitty and Mr. Darcy did not speak, and Kitty had a very serious look on her face, finding herself the partner of the brother-in-law she held in such awe. Mr. Darcy looked over at Lizzy and winked. She smiled back at him. Oh, how she loved that man!

One more song gave another opportunity to change partners, this time Lizzy with Mr. Crawford, Mr. Darcy with Miss Crawford, Frederick with Kitty, and Georgiana with Richard.

"I hope our simple entertainment is not too dull for you, Mr. Crawford. I do not know if you are used to more grand affairs," Lizzy remarked.

"Oh, no, this suits me like nothing else," he replied. "As you know, my sister and I have just come from London, where it is a constant whirl of balls, theatre, concerts, and parties. I had tired of it all. To have been invited to your lovely home, amongst this charming company, where we can catch our breath a bit, is exactly what we both needed."

"I am happy for it," said Lizzy, just before the dance required them to part. When they came back together, she inquired. "Do you and Miss Crawford mostly reside in London?"

"We have, as of late, yes. My uncle, the admiral, left us his townhouse there. It is in Hill Street. Do you know the area?"

"Of course! It is a very elegant part of town."

They parted again.

"And what do you think of Derbyshire?" Lizzy wanted to know.

"I adore it. My sister tends to prefer the bustle of London to the quiet of the country, but I'm hoping this visit will cure her of it. It is so lovely here as to make one not care if one ever sees the city again."

Lizzy wondered what he meant. Was he hoping for an extended invitation? She merely smiled in response.

The dance continued and she couldn't think of anything more to say. Well, she'd have plenty of time while the Crawfords were there to get to know them better.

Mary sounded the final chords of the song, and the dancers bowed and curtsied to their partners.

"Mary," said Richard. "I am afraid I will have to insist that you stop now. It is time you went up to bed."

"Yes," Mary agreed with a wide yawn. "I think I am ready to retire."

"Oh, how unfortunate," Lizzy heard Miss Crawford say to Frederick, who was standing next to her. "We had just gotten started."

"Shall I take over at the pianoforte?" Lizzy offered.

"Or I," echoed Georgiana.

"But then we won't have an even number of partners," Miss Crawford lamented. "No, I think we had best leave off."

Lizzy did not think she was being very charitable toward Mary.

"Come, my love," Richard was saying. "Let me take you up."

"Goodnight everyone," said Mary with another yawn, and she lumbered out of the room, with her arm through her husband's.

"They are such a sweet couple," Miss Crawford declared. She walked across the room to her brother and said quietly to him, thinking no one could hear, "Being with child is so inelegant. I hope such a state never befalls me."

Mr. Crawford tittered.

Lizzy, passing just near at the moment, had heard her, and had a moment of troubled reflection. She did not appreciate Miss Crawford criticizing Mary's comportment. The poor thing could hardly help being tired or clumsy. Lizzy found herself thinking that, no matter how 'inelegant' a state it was to be expecting a child, she still longed for it with all her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Day of Christmas – December 27th

The middle of the night brought a cry from Mary's room. Their quarters being the in closest proximity to Mary's, Lizzy, Mr. Darcy, and Mrs. Bennet were the first to come running, just after Richard. As Lizzy entered her sister's room, she immediately rang for Mary's maid, then went to her and took her hand. Mary was sitting up in bed, groaning, Richard on her other side in a moment, grasping her other hand.

"Mary, what is it?" Lizzy and Richard exclaimed, nearly at the same time.

"A pain!" Mary uttered, anguish in her voice.

Mr. Darcy, hung back, his face pale. "Shall I call for the doctor?" he inquired anxiously.

"Wait!" ordered Mrs. Bennet, uncharacteristically calm. "I think I know what is to be done. I have, after all, borne five daughters." She pushed Richard aside and felt Mary's forehead. "She's not warm; that's good. I need all the men out of the room. Go!"

Richard and Mr. Darcy hurried out without questioning.

"Now, Mary, describe to me what you feel," Mrs. Bennet said.

"It's gone now," said Mary, breathing more easily. "But it was a deep pain in my stomach."

"A sharp pain? Or something like a deep muscle pain?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"The second one," Mary replied.

"Fine. That's good," said her mother. "Does Mr. Darcy have a pocket watch?" she asked Lizzy.

"Yes. Not on him, of course, but I'll have him fetch it." Lizzy went to the door and asked her husband to fetch his watch, her heart pounding.

He ran down the corridor to his rooms to get it. While he was gone, Lizzy and Mrs. Bennet sat with Mary, who seemed to be more comfortable now. Grimilda, the maid, came and Mrs. Bennet sent her for some Chamomile tea. Mr. Darcy returned with the watch and then went out to wait in the hall again.

Mrs. Bennet noted the time on the watch. "Now, you tell me as soon you feel another pain," she said to her daughter.

Ten minutes passed, Grimilda came with the tea, but no other pain troubled Mary.

"I think you are having what they call 'practice pains,'" Mrs. Bennet said. "Which means it isn't your time yet. It also means the time may be soon, but not just yet."

Just to be sure, they waited with Mary for another half an hour, during which time Mary had another small pain, but less severe than the first one. She drank the Chamomile tea and grew sleepy.

Finally, Mrs. Bennet declared that Mary was not in labor and that no midwife or doctor need be called for immediately. Mary had previously decided she would use the midwife who had tended to the women in her parish for many years, and was reputed to be the best, and so, Lizzy decided it would be wise to call for the woman and have her on hand in case she might be needed. She and Mr. Darcy would pay her handsomely to stay at Pemberley while Mary and Richard were there, just in case the baby came during their visit. Lizzy did not want them to be caught unprepared with Mary going into labor.

Hearing their murmured conversation as everyone made their way to their rooms, Mrs. Bennet agreed. "Though I've given birth to five healthy babies, I think that is a good plan. I will not be relied upon to bring my own grandchild into the world, heaven forbid! It is not a job for a lady of my stature. Why, I would not know what to do."

Lizzy agreed with that assessment. Though she was grateful for the knowledge her mother did have in matters of giving birth, she certainly did not want to rely on her in the critical moment. After all, she was not exactly known for her calm disposition, though, this particular evening, she had remained remarkably unruffled.

And so they all went to bed, but not before Richard had received assurance after assurance from both Mary and Mrs. Bennet, that all was well.

Lizzy rose late the next morning and found that Mary and Richard had not yet emerged from their apartments. She had breakfast sent to them so they could rest and not have to dress to meet the rest of the household. However, when a knock sounded on the great front doors of Pemberley, and Jane and Charles were ushered in, baby Jonathan in Jane's arms, the uproar of their arrival resulted in Mary carefully navigating her way down the stairs to greet them, Richard by her side.

Though there were many introductions to be made, Jane was anxious to put the baby down for a nap. They had made the thirty-mile journey over two days, staying at an inn the night before. Lizzy could see that Jane was fatigued too, and so she had Mrs. Reynolds escort the Bingleys and their servants to their respective quarters so they could rest. Once they were dispatched, the other guests went their separate ways. However, before Lizzy could go about the rest of her day, Mary Crawford detained her in the entry hall, expressing that she was eager to ride out if it could be arranged.

"I did not know it was an activity you favored," Lizzy replied to Miss Crawford's declaration. "Do you ride out often?"

"Oh, no," Miss Crawford returned, "I do not have the opportunity. No," she continued with a wistful sigh, "we befriended a neighborhood family in Northamptonshire…goodness, it will be two years ago next summer. How time does fly. They were a family called Bertram. A very good family, who live in a place called Mansfield Park." Here she paused. "Have you heard of it, or the Bertrams?"

"No," Lizzy replied, a bit perplexed.

"Ah," Miss Crawford went on rapturously, "that is too bad. They are so delightful, so genteel. It was there I learned to ride, and took to it so readily! My friend there, a Mr. Edmund Bertram, told me after my first ride that it was as if I was born to do it. He said I was one of the ablest horsewomen he had ever seen."

"Goodness," said Lizzy, "then we will have to have you supplied with a mount. We have many gentle horses to choose from."

"I prefer one with spirit, if you must know the truth," Miss Crawford replied. "I will be able to handle it well."

"I see. Who will you ride out with though? Mr. Darcy is busy in his office with business this afternoon, and Richard is preoccupied with Mary. What is your brother doing?"

"I believe he has gone to listen to Georgiana practice upon the pianoforte. He is a great fan of music if you did not know."

"I did not, though I do not wonder at it. Perhaps my father is at leisure."

"Hmm," Miss Crawford mused. "I wonder what Mr. Beaumont is doing. Perhaps he would enjoy the fresh air. It is cold, but not uncomfortably so."

"I believe Frederick went into the library," Lizzy said. "I will go and fetch him. One of the grooms can ride with the two of you."

"Oh no, let me go to Mr. Beaumont," Miss Crawford suggested. "You are very busy. I will ask him, and if he is amenable, we shall go to the stables together."

"Very well, I shall send word to our stablemaster, Mr. Carruthers, to be ready to receive you. He will look after you both well."

"What about you, Mrs. Darcy," Miss Crawford said, almost as an afterthought, "do you like to ride?"

"I do, but not today. I have too much to do indoors."

"Ah, very well. Ta ta!" And with that she ran off toward the library, leaving Lizzy to wonder at the girl's impetuous behavior.

Later, as Lizzy sat at her writing desk in her sitting room, penning some overlooked correspondence, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Lizzy?" her husband's voice called out quietly.

"Come in, darling," she replied.

He came and pulled a chair up near her. "Did you manage to get some sleep last night after the crisis with Mary?"

Lizzy laughed lightly. "Fortunately, it was not an actual crisis. And yes I did; I went back to sleep directly. You know me, not much disturbs my sleep."

"Good, I am glad to hear it. I, however, did not fare so well."

"No?" Lizzy queried, now turning and giving him her full attention. She placed her hand on his perfect jaw. "I am so sorry, my love."

"Oh, it is nothing. You know I don't require much sleep."

"Unlike me," she laughed again.

"Dearest, I am concerned about Mary. Do you think she will give birth while she is here? Do you think it was wise for them to come?"

"As to that, she is not due for another four weeks, and she so wanted to be with us during the holiday time. And of course, the journey home for them is only ten miles. They plan to leave January seventh, just ten days from now. Hopefully, they will be back at home by the time the baby comes, but if not, we will have her midwife here, and all will be well."

"You sound very confident of that."

"I have no reason not to be. My mother delivered us all into the world as healthy as could be. She never lost a child, you know, or had any undue trouble in childbirth. Hopefully, Mary inherited her constitution."

Mr. Darcy let his head fall into his hands. "I do not like to think of such things. It is not a topic for a man to dwell on, and yet I cannot help it. Lizzy, my dearest Lizzy, as much as I want us to have a child soon, I fear for you going through all of…that."

"I know you have been sad that I am not yet with child," she said softly as he lifted his head to look at her. She took his hand.

"Not sad," he replied, "but I am no longer a young man, and I want us to start our family."

"Not a young man!" she replied, now stifling a laugh. "You are not yet thirty!"

"You know what I mean," he said, looking chagrined.

"Well, my love, there is nothing I can do to hurry nature. She must take her course."

"True, though I think we've been helping her along as much as possible," he said, looking into her eyes as he now took her other hand in his.

Lizzy felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Your bed is just on the other side of that door," he said, indicating the entrance to her bedroom. "Perhaps we should avail ourselves of the opportunity to help nature even further."

Lizzy giggled. "I am at your command," she uttered coyly.

He rose and pulled her to her feet. He took her in his arms and kissed her, making her knees go weak as they always did when she was in his embrace. She pulled away, and grasped his hand again, leading him into her boudoir. They closed the door behind them and shut out the world.

By dinner time, Lizzy was dressed in one of her finest gowns, sitting primly at her place at one end of the long table, Mr. Darcy looking dashing in his evening wear at the opposite end. He raised a glass to her and winked as the others exclaimed over the bounty before them. She smiled back at him, then looked away before that inevitable blush could appear again.

There were three French hens placed in a prominent position upon the table among the other dishes. Lizzy was proud of her cook for having procured them from a nearby farm where they raised the rare birds especially for the gentry in the area. The fowl was purported to have the most wonderful flavor, and, though they were rather small, it was enough for everyone to try, along with the many other offerings of fine meats and beautifully prepared vegetables that Mrs. Stewart had served.

With a table so lively with company, there were many conversations going on at once, but Jane, sitting next to Lizzy on one side, leaned over to her and said quietly, "Lizzy, I have something to ask you."

"Anything, my love," Lizzy replied.

"It is about Caroline."

"Caroline?" Lizzy had hardly given a thought to Charles's obnoxious sister since the last time she'd seen her at their wedding.

"It's just that, she is all alone in London, and at Christmas-time! We did not invite her to our home, as we knew we would be coming here on the twenty-seventh, but we hated to think of her without her family around at this time of year."

"Is not Caroline the belle of high society in London? I can hardly imagine her being alone. I am sure she is constantly surrounded by friends and hangers-on."

"That is just it, Lizzy. Of course, she has her sister, Louisa, and Louisa's husband. But Louisa just recently had a baby, as you know, and has no time to spend with Caroline. And so there she is, with a lot of 'hangers-on,' as you call them—some friends, yes, but no one with whom she can really feel at home, or with whom she can enjoy the warmth and comfort of the Christmas season."

"And so, what are you asking me?" Lizzy had a sinking feeling she knew what it was.

"Well, I was hoping we could invite Caroline to come here. I know she isn't your favorite person in the world…"

"That is putting it mildly," Lizzy replied as she put a bite of the French hen in her mouth. It nearly melted there it was so rich and delicious.

"But I know she would love to see you, and of course Charles very much wishes to see her."

"Jane, it is not possible that she wants to see me. She may want to see my husband, but I'm sure she is quite resentful that he married me instead of her. I also wonder how you can be so forgiving toward her when she so clearly was part of convincing Charles to leave you those two years ago when they all departed from Hertfordshire with hardly an explanation!"

"Yet I do forgive her. And if I can, I think you can too." Jane took a delicate sip of her wine as she looked softly into Lizzy's eyes.

"Very well," Lizzy finally said with a sigh.

"Oh, good. I will write her immediately. If the message reaches her with haste, she should be able to depart by the twenty-ninth or thirtieth and possibly be here by the second or third, in plenty of time for Twelfth Night. And do not worry, when we leave, we will take her with us, and she will stay with us for a while. You will not have to endure her for many days. Thank you, my sweet." She laid a hand briefly on her sister's.

Then another voice caught Lizzy's attention.

"Mr. Beaumont and I had such a lovely time riding out today," Miss Crawford was saying to Georgiana, who sat directly across from her, Frederick to her right. "'Tis a pity you did not join us, Miss Darcy."

"I was not invited," Georgiana replied simply.

Lizzy's attention was arrested. It was not like Georgiana to be abrupt.

"Oh, my dearest," cried Frederick, a look of concern coming over his face, "I did not ask you because you were at the pianoforte, and I know you do not like to be disturbed while you are practicing."

"That is true, Frederick," Georgiana replied, "but I might have made an exception if I had known you were riding out. The day was warmer than it has been, and I would have welcomed the exercise."

"Then let us ride out again tomorrow," Miss Crawford suggested. "We can all go! Mrs. Bingley," she said, looking toward Jane who sat on the opposite side of the table, "I have heard you are an expert horsewoman."

Jane smiled modestly. "Hardly expert. Yet I do love to ride."

"No one sits more beautifully in the saddle than my wife," said Mr. Bingley, gazing at Jane from his seat next to her.

The couple smiled at each other. Lizzy was gratified to see they were still as in love with each other as ever—not that she would have doubted it.

"I am certain that is true. We should go as a group next time," Miss Crawford said, taking in all the young ladies at the table with her glance.

"It may have to wait for another visit," Lizzy replied. "It is to grow cold again."

"Oh, the chill does not bother me at all," declared Miss Crawford, waving her hand as if to dismiss all notion of cold. "I have a very hearty constitution. Not much bothers me."

"I wish I could say the same for myself," Georgiana uttered. "I am not inclined to go out when it is cold, or when the weather is inclement. I easily fall ill."

"It is true," said Frederick with a smile. "My Georgiana is a delicate flower."

"How delightful," sighed Miss Crawford, "to have a fiancé so devoted. I daresay, Mr. Beaumont, you would care for Miss Darcy through thick and thin, sickness and health, as they say, no matter what the circumstance."

Here Mr. Darcy interrupted from his end of the table, the conversation now having grabbed the attention of everyone present. "Let us hope there will be no ill health or sad circumstances in Georgiana and Frederick's lives together. Shouldn't one always wish the very best of happiness and health for a couple about to marry?"

"About to marry!" Mr. Crawford exclaimed. "Does that mean the happy event will take place imminently?"

"We will wait until the spring," replied Georgiana shyly. "We want to wed when the world is green and the flowers are in bloom. It seems the right time of year to begin on life's most important journey." She and Frederick clasped hands and both blushed.

"And after I turn twenty-one," he added.

"Well, you are simply the most adorable couple I have ever seen," said Miss Crawford, "though every couple at this table is certainly charming," she added.

All those she was referring to nodded with thanks, with the exception of Mary, who was enthusiastically eating from her over-full plate. In that moment of silence, she let out a small belch. "Oh, excuse me!" she giggled.

Everyone pretended not to hear, but the subject now appeared to be closed, and they all fell to either eating or to more intimate conversations. Just as the meal was coming to a conclusion, the butler hurried into the room, looking perturbed.

"Yes, what is it, Markles?" Mr. Darcy inquired.

"There is a lady at the door," Markles replied. "She says she is your sister, ma'am," he said to Lizzy.

Lizzy rose with a start. "What? Lydia?"

"Yes, ma'am. She says her name is Lydia Wickham."

The next moment, however, Lydia came rushing into the room. Mrs. Bennet flew from her chair and the two women ran to each other, Lydia collapsing into her mother's arms. "Oh, Mama, oh, Mama!" she cried. "How I have longed to see you, how I have longed to be in your embrace!" And she burst into tears.

"Lydia!" exclaimed Kitty, jumping out of her chair and running to wrap her arms around her mother and sister.

The entire table was in confusion. Everyone, with the exception of the Crawfords, Georgiana and Frederick, was on their feet, while Mary struggled to get out of her chair.

"Lydia, whatever happened?" Mrs. Bennet demanded. "You have traveled such a long way! Are you alone? Tell me what has happened! Markles!" she snapped at the butler, "have another place setting brought immediately!"

"Wait, Markles, no," Lizzy ordered. "We will take Lydia to a bedroom. Please tell Mrs. Reynolds to have one readied."

The poor butler hurried out.

"Come with me, Lydia," Lizzy said, going to her sister and gently taking her arm. "Come along, Mother, Kitty; we will question Lydia in private."

Darcy stood by his chair, mute, his face red. Lizzy knew that Lydia was the last person he wanted to see, with the exception of her husband, George Wickham. Jane also stood silent, grasping her husband's arm. Neither of them appeared to know what to do. Richard and Mary looked at each other, but did not move toward Lydia. Mr. Bennet stood still like a statue. Georgiana remained seated, her face pale, her hand over her mouth, while Frederick seemed merely confused. The Crawfords seemed to shrink in size, as if hoping not to be noticed in the melee.

Lizzy and Mrs. Bennet led the sobbing Lydia out of the room. Jane leapt into action and went to Mary, guiding her, as the two sisters followed behind the other women, and finally came Mr. Bennet, somber. The last thing Lizzy saw was her husband's face as she glanced back at him one more time. His visage was a stone mask of anger. Lizzy mouthed the words I'm sorry to him, and left with what was now the entire Bennet family in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fourth Day of Christmas – December 28th

It was after midnight, and Lizzy, Jane, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet were still talking in the room that had been assigned to Lydia. Mr. Bennet had gone to bed. Mary was snoozing on a divan in the corner, a blanket draped over her bulky form. The other women were all gathered on Lydia's bed now. Mrs. Bennet had tucked her in, and she was sipping some Chamomile tea, nibbling on biscuits, and sniffling.

"We were happy!" Lydia insisted for the hundredth time during the course of the hours' long conversation. "We were in love! At least for a while. But then he started gambling. He is gone for hours every night. Sometimes even for days. We have no money." Here she looked at Lizzy and Jane pointedly. "I have no idea what he might be doing. Maybe going with…other women!" She broke down and sobbed again.

Lizzy was tired. She was tired of the same conversation going around and around, and tired because the hour was late and she had had a very full day. This was the last thing she had wanted or expected. Her sister had made her choice, and Lizzy felt very little sympathy for her now. Mr. Wickham, a man that Lizzy had once very nearly admired, had bewitched Lydia when she was off visiting friends in Brighton more than two years ago. The two had run away together, not even deigning to marry until Mr. Darcy had paid Wickham off to wed Lydia and at least make an honest woman of her. This had been a turning point for Lizzy, in which her affections for Mr. Darcy had risen from esteem to love. He had proven himself honorable, selfless, and kind beyond measure, while Mr. Wickham's character had sunk from loathsome to abhorrent in Lizzy's eyes. It was horrible that Wickham had tried the same tactic with their dear, sweet, Georgiana a year before. But that he had tried and succeeded with Lydia made him, to Lizzy, nothing less than a monster.

And yet, it had been Lydia's own impetuousness and lack of common sense that had led her into her current predicament It should be no surprise to anyone that Mr. Wickham was now gambling, and…God only knew what else. She did not blame Mr. Darcy in the least for being so angry that Wickham's wife was now under their roof. Lydia had some nerve to have dared to come to Pemberley.

"I came here because I did not know where else to go," she had explained about this very issue. "I had only enough money to travel this far. I couldn't have gone on to Hertfordshire if I'd wanted to, but then, I knew Mama and Papa wouldn't be there because Mama had written me that they were coming to Pemberley for Christmas."

Here, Lizzy had shot her mother a look. She had specifically told her not to tell Lydia anything about the goings on at Pemberley, but the woman was such a gossip, she obviously could not resist.

"Well, Lydia, I am going to bed," Lizzy finally said. "There is nothing more to be discussed tonight. However, you cannot stay here long. We will give you time to recover from your journey, and money to return. That is all."

"Oh, Lizzy," cried Mrs. Bennet, "how can you be so cruel? You have all the money in the world! Surely you can help your sister in her sad situation."

"I am sorry to be so hard-hearted," Lizzy returned, and in fact, it pained her much. "But Mr. Darcy will not allow me to give any money to the Wickhams. He paid Mr. Wickham handsomely to marry you, Lydia, and your husband has squandered that money."

"But it was not my fault," Lydia screeched.

"Yet it was your fault to have gone off with him when you knew it was not the right thing to do."

"I was in love! I could not help it!"

"Yes, you've told us that many times. Still, you defied your family and very nearly ruined yourself. And all of our reputations, I may add."

"You are being over-dramatic, Lizzy," shot Lydia.

"Maybe I am. And yet, the fact remains that Mr. Darcy will not tolerate you long under his roof, nor give you any but the most necessary funds in order to return home. You will stay in your room, and I will have meals sent to you. We wish you to be gone before New Year's Eve day."

Lydia fell to sobbing again, while Mrs. Bennet tried to comfort her, casting resentful glances at Lizzy.

Jane rose from the bed. "I am going to sleep as well. I will go with you, Lizzy."

"Me too," said Kitty. "Good night, Lydia." She kissed her sister on the forehead.

Kitty and Lydia, the youngest of the girls, had always been close. Lizzy felt as though Kitty's overall disposition had improved since she was no longer under Lydia's influence though. She had matured, and grown more thoughtful. Now, Lizzy feared that Lydia's presence, even for a few days, could undo all of that.

As Lizzy walked down the corridor with Jane and Kitty, she said to them, "Do you think I was wrong to be so hard on Lydia? I must respect my husband's wishes with regard to her, but I cannot deny I feel the same way."

"It is a very difficult situation," Jane said. "Mr. Darcy has a particular relationship with Mr. Wickham, based on their troubled history and his reprehensible behavior with Georgiana. It is no wonder he does not want to be reminded of it by seeing Mr. Wickham's wife under his roof. It would be somewhat different if she had come to me and Charles, but not much."

"I think you would have been more generous toward her, Jane. It is in both your natures."

Jane smiled wearily. "Mr. Darcy has been more than generous to Mr. Wickham, and by default, Lydia."

"Oh, Lizzy," Kitty said, "won't you at least consider giving her more than just travel money? I worry for her. How do they eat? How do they pay their expenses if Mr. Wickham squanders it all? Did you see Lydia's gown? Why, it was one Mama made her before she was even married."

"As to that, Kitty," said Jane, "there is no shame in wearing clothes from two seasons before. Some people do not even have what Lydia has."

"I know," Kitty replied. "But I feel for her. You know how she loves finery."

Jane and Lizzy glanced at each other. "I will talk to Mr. Darcy," said Lizzy. "He is as soft-hearted as can be, though he doesn't always appear that way. Maybe he will be inclined to give her something more, but I do not have it in my power. Besides, I do not want to go behind his back in doing something he would not approve of."

"I understand," said Kitty, and Lizzy was gratified that she was exhibiting a steady mind.

"Do you really think Mr. Wickham is seeing other women?" Kitty whispered.

"I would not be terribly surprised," Lizzy replied. "Nothing is beneath him."

"Oh, dear, what an awful situation," Jane sighed. "How sad it is that Lydia did not marry a decent man. Just think; perhaps someone with a good character might have tamed her a bit. We could have all enjoyed a happy Christmas together as one family. As it is…"

"I know Jane," said Lizzy. "I wish Lydia could stay with us through Twelfth Night. However, she would have to be quite a different person in order for that to happen. As it is, as you were beginning to say, her presence will only make me and Mr. Darcy, as well as Father, and probably Georgiana, miserable. She will say things that will irritate and more. She does not know how to hold her tongue."

"Yes, you are right," said Jane with one more sigh. She had reached the door to her room. "Good night, my loves," she said, kissing each sister on the cheek. "A good rest will do us all good."

Lizzy and Kitty wished her good night as well and continued on to their quarters, Lizzy, with a heavier heart than she'd ever known during all the days she'd been mistress of Pemberley.

Lizzy awoke later than usual, stirred by the cooing of doves under the eaves of her window. She went and looked out at them. There were four of them, paired off, and gently murmuring. What sweet calling birds, she thought, like two couples in love. They reminded her a little of herself and Mr. Darcy, and Jane and Mr. Bingley, just before they were married. The two couples went everywhere and did everything together in preparation for their marriages, and then were wed in the beautiful double ceremony in the parish church near Longbourn.

Those days had been so uncomplicated. Lydia and Wickham had been dispatched to the north, and the Darcys and the Bingleys had thought they were rid of them. Well, families didn't work like that, Lizzy now realized. They were often troublesome and messy, and now, as proof of that, Lydia had to be dealt with again.

There was a knock on the door that connected her sleeping chamber with that of her husband's. Of course, it could only be him.

"Come in, my love," she called out.

He went to her and gathered her in his arms. She still wore her long, lacy nightgown and her hair tumbled down her back. She didn't care. Their lips met and they melted into each other for a moment. She smiled at him and he back at her, but not with the usual joy with which they usually met first thing in the morning.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked. He was already fully dressed.

"Yes, but only because I allowed myself to sleep late. Have you breakfasted?"

"Yes. Will you take yours in your room today?"

"Maybe it's best," she replied. "It will give me some time to gather my wits before having to face everyone with their questions and concerns. Have you spoken to Georgiana?"

"Not really. She and Frederick were together at breakfast, and…I cannot really bring the subject up in front of him, though I know he knows something of Georgiana's past. She has been honest with him."

"Yes, she has told me. But you were right not to mention it. He does not need to be involved in this fracas."

"Mr. and Miss Crawford were there too, so, all the more reason. They were curious about Lydia, but Georgiana told them it was a personal matter among the Bennets and that ended the inquiry."

"Good. Oh dear, I do not know what to do about Lydia." She went back to the bed and flopped down onto it. He came and sat by her in his usual upright and proper manner. "I feel bad for her, Fitzwilliam."

"She's made her bed, Lizzy," he said, but not unkindly.

"Yes, she certainly has. No, she must go back to Newcastle. Surely we can let her recover here for a few days though. I told her she must be gone before New Year's Eve, that is, the day after tomorrow. I told her she must stay confined to her room during that time."

"Hmm," Mr. Darcy uttered. "Our other guests will think it is strange that your sister has come and we have hidden her away like some heroine in a Gothic novel."

Lizzy laughed at the image. "But she is so impulsive; I am afraid she will talk out of turn, say things she shouldn't say, and, worst of all, embarrass Georgiana."

"Well, one thing Lydia understands is a bribe. We will offer her more money than we had thought to give her, if she will be quiet and modest and only speak if spoken to."

"Hmph," Lizzy snorted. "I am not sure Lydia is capable of that."

"Oh, I think she will be if she knows there's money at stake."

"But won't she just return to Wickham with the money for him to squander?"

"I suppose, but I do not know what other solution there is other than, as you suggested, to keep her in her room and send her back with only her traveling money. It seems cruel."

As Lizzy had known, her husband was far more indulgent than people realized. Certainly more so toward Lydia than she felt at the moment.

"Let us think on it," she finally said. "For now, Lydia knows she is to remain in her room. We can tell the others she doesn't feel well and needs to rest."

"Very well, my love. You know her best. Now, let us get you some breakfast."

"In a little while, darling," she said as she began gently removing his jacket from his shoulders.

"In a little while."


End file.
